Shizaya Anyone?
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: What happens when Izaya is finally caught my Shizuo and said bartender wants to be in control?  M for blowjob!


**Haha, Shizaya roleplay me and a friend did (I'm Izaya, she's Shizuo), enjoy it!~ **

Shizuo chuckled as he grasped onto Izaya's hair. "Well well well, look what I caught! A meddling, little flea!"

Izaya winced a tad before smirking up at Shizuo, "Oh look, the monster's got me~ Oooo, I'm so scared~" He replied confidently even though he was on his knees.

"You should be seeing as though I'm in control here" Shizuo yanked Izaya's head around, being extremely rough.

Izaya winced and bit his lip in order to not make a pained sound before he reached up and gripped Shizuo's hand. He glared up at him, "Freak, lemme go!"

Shizuo stopped and laughed. "And what are you willing to do to make me let you go?" Now he saw why Izaya liked to mess with him so much. It was extremely pleasuring to see the person you hate in so much pain.

Izaya's eyes widened just a fraction before they narrowed, glaring up at Shizuo, "If you meant that in the way I think you did...I'll cut your dick off."

Shizuo began to shake Izaya's head around again, "What the hell you damn louse? I never implied that!" He made sure that Izaya would get dizzy from all the shaking. "Fucking pervert!"

Izaya closed his eyes tightly, getting a sudden headrush from all the shaking. _'Fuck...if he keeps shaking me like that I'll puke...or pass out from my brain slamming into my skull,_' he thought to himself.

Shizuo stopped when he thought Izaya had had enough, grinning wildly. "Well, since you want to be such a pervert, why don't you act like one? Do something /nice/ and I'll consider letting you go."

Izaya slowly opened an eye and looked up at Shizuo with slight alarm. "Fuck you, Shizuo," he said, forgetting the nickname in anger/shock, before spitting at the bartender.

Shizuo lifted Izaya up and threw him roughly onto the ground, kicking him into a wall. "Feel good Izaya!" He said, walking over to Izaya.

Letting out a pained noise, Izaya slowly tried to get up on his feet, "Ehh...bastard." He managed out, holding his side a little from the kick and the force of hitting the wall.

Shizuo grabbed him by his hair again, lifting him back up. "Now if you do something /nice/, like I said before, then I won't kill you."

Izaya glared halfheartedly, looking away and down at the ground before muttering, "...Like w-what exactly?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Surprise me~" He said, smirking down at Izaya.

Izaya's gaze shifted up at Shizuo before looking straight ahead with a soft sigh. He slowly lifted a hand and rubbed Shizuo through his pants a tad roughly. _'I've thought of this before, but never did I think it would be like this._'

Shizuo loosened his grip on Izaya's hair, letting him do his thing. "I swear if you try anything then I'll dismember you limb from limb..."

Izaya swallowed some as he went forward and undid Shizuo's pants with just his mouth before slipping a finger into the pants and pulling them down some. He tried to make himself breath normally; he was actually going to take Shizuo's member in his mouth...

"Hurry up flea! I have things to do." Shizuo demanded. All this slow stuff was pissing him off. "Or do you have a death wish?"

Izaya glared slightly, "Gimmie a fucking moment, you try being on your knees about to suck off a monster while in pain." He huffed as he pulled down Shizuo's boxers as well, freeing his member.

Shizuo gripped his hair tightly again, "You better watch what you fucking say flea! You forget who's in control!"

Izaya winced some, staring in front of him for a little before moving forward and licking up Shizuo's shaft.

He loosened the grip on Izaya's hair again, enjoying the feeling he was getting.

He licked his own lips before going forward and taking Shizuo's head into his wet cavern, swirling his tongue around the swollen member.

Shizuo let out a small groan at the sudden feeling he got. _'I know I told him to hurry up but damn..._'

Izaya soon bobbed his head up and down, scraping his teeth along the tender flesh before humming to himself to cause vibrations.

Shizuo soon found himself letting small moans out as Izaya did his thing. _'For the flea he's pretty damn good...'_

Izaya slid his tongue along Shizuo's base, a hand coming up to grip his thigh as he soon deep-throated the bartender.

He soon got rid of the grip he had on Izaya's hair, now using one of his hands to grip Izaya's shoulder and the other to lean against the wall, using both for balance. "Nnyg...I-Izaya..."

Izaya allowed a shiver to run along his spine at hearing his name like that. Humming more, he nipped around Shizuo's base, sucking and licking at the engorged member with he'd been forced to take in.

His breathing became more rapid with Izaya's movements. _'Why the hell does this feel good?_' He thought to himself as his moans got louder and more apparent.

Izaya heard Shizuo's moans, them encouraging him to go faster while the hand he had on Shizuo's thigh moved over and began to tug and massage the bartender's sac.

"N-nyg...D-dammit Izayaahh~..." He felt embarrassed that he had moaned saying Izaya's name. _'I-I'm not enjoying this! I'm merely feeling overpowered right now!_' Though in the back of his mind he knew he was enjoying it.

He couldn't help but smirk around Shizuo's member while continuing his actions, a tad rougher now as he felt how close Shizuo was. _'Who's in control now?_' he thought.

Shizuo gripped the back of Izaya's head, forcing him to take more into his mouth. "A-almost..." He murmured between moans and pants.

Izaya relaxed his throat in order to not gag as he nibbled around the swollen member, hand squeezing Shizuo's sac now.

Shizuo let out one last moan before filling Izaya's mouth with his seed. He breathed hard as he closed his eyes, trying to get his senses back.

Izaya jerked back a little at the sudden orgasm. He swallowed most of the cum before pulling away, some of the sticky substance dripping down his chin though.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Izaya, lifting his chin up. "I-I'll let you go now...okay? B-but let me catch you again...and I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life..."

He stared up at Shizuo for a little before he darted out a tongue, licking the bartender's cum from his own chin, "...Promise?" Izaya asked with a small smirk on.

His face became red from seeing Izaya licking up his cum. "J-just be glad I'm letting you go dammit!" He pulled his pants up, put his belt on properly, and quickly left.

Izaya watched Shizuo leave before he shakily stood up, hating the headrush that hit him as he did so. Rubbing his head, he turned and slowly headed back to his home. "Stupid Shizu-chan..."

**~ThE eNd~**


End file.
